


Dates, Snakes and Night talks

by MischievousCat



Series: Kuroo Tetsurou's Firefly [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou is an ass, Fluff, Insecure tsukki, M/M, a tad bit of angst, beach trips, jealous Kuroo, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat
Summary: Kei has no monday classes,so Tetsurou decided that they should have a date on the beach.





	Dates, Snakes and Night talks

It's Friday night and Tetsurou is lying in bed with Kei watching a romantic comedy that his sappy self has chosen.

"Tetsu, I don't have classes on monday" Kei whispered as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend

"That's great babe! Do you want to go on a date?" Tetsu asked enthusiastically. Kei nodded and tetsu smiled wide "I can't wait to spend time alone with you" he kissed kei's cheeks. "let's have a beach trip babe"

"a beach trip?" kei asked "we just had a beach trip last week" tetsurou pouted and looked at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes "but keiii, I didn't even have fun because my friends were hogging you"  
  
Tetsurou watches as a smiled graze on kei's face while shaking his head lightly "I hate your puppy dog eyes, you cat" tetsurou laughed and kissed his cheeks "but you still love me, firefly"

"yeah, I do...so much"  
\----------  
"okay, what the hell are you guys doing here?!" tetsurou shouted when he saw his friends with their luggage 

"oh, we heard from a very kind firefly that they were going on a beach trip" taketora said "yeah! So, we went and packed our things up!" lev added enthusiastically.

Tetsurou shook his head "No! You're not coming with us and don't call him firefly! " he felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked around to see Kei

"It's fine Tetsu, let them join" tetsu opened his mouth to say something but with a soft voice kei said "please?" tetsurou's heart raced and he felt his face warmed up as he looked at tsukki's pleading eyes. 

He sighed "Fine, you guys can join but you can't hog my boyfriend" his friends rejoiced as they went inside the van

Bokuto was driving and Keiji took the front seat. Tsukki was in between Kenma and Yaku while Tetsurou was at the back with Lev and Taketora. 

"I hate all you" tetsurou said, defeated "except you firefly, I love you"

everyone chuckled at Tetsurou's face  
\----------  
They have reached a famous beach and decided to get three bedrooms in the hotel. One is for Tetsurou and Kei, another for Bokuto and Keiji, and a family room for the rest. 

"Go get changed and let's meet at the cottage" Tetsurou said and all went to their respective rooms. 

When Tetsurou and Kei reached their room, they changed into their swimming attire 

"Go change first tetsu, I'll get the thing we need" kei said and tetsurou agreed

Tetsurou wore a black and red ombre shorts, when he got out he saw their things already prepared.

He noticed his boyfriend staring at his abs, a blush was evident on his face. 

He went to kei and kissed his cheeks "you're the best babe" kei blushed more and pouted. Tetsurou just laughed "Get changed babe" he said and gave kei another kiss before kei went in the bathroom

After a few minutes kei went out wearing a pale yellow boarding shorts with white accent. Tetsurou stared at his boyfriend's toned abs and his smooth pale skin. He felt his face warmed up as if it was set on fire.

"does it look bad?" kei asked shyly. Tetsurou shook his head immediately and said "Looks bad?! Babe you're gorgeous!" Kei just pouted "Let's go, they might be waiting for us" Tetsurou stood up from the bed gathering the bags they need in one hand and held kei's on the other. They went down to meet with their friends 

\-----------  
"HEY HEY HEYYY, there they are!" Tetsurou spotted Bokuto and the rest also wearing their swim wear

They went to set up the beach towels and umbrellas

"tetsu, lay on your chest" tetsurou saw the sunscreen bottle kei was holding, so he complied happily "you always get sunburn easily"

He felt kei's harm hands spreading the cream on his back, gently kneading his muscles. Tetsurou released a relaxed sigh.

"it's done, go help them set up the grill" tetsurou stood up and kissed kei before he went to help their friends. After setting up, tetsurou felt someone tapping on his shoulder 

"Hey captain, Your firefly sure is popular" tetsurou gave taketora a questioning look before following his line of sight 

There he saw his boyfriend getting hit on by two guys. He felt his blood boil and swiftly went to his firefly 

"So do you want to join us?" one guy asked with a flirty tone "we could eat dinner at the hotel's restaurant later" he added, and before kei could even answer tetsurou snaked a hand on his waist and glared at the two Fucker 

"I'm sorry, but he cant" tetsurou said "cause he's with me, so scram" the two guys immediately ran away

Tetsurou felt kei relaxed "you okay babe? " he asked, concerned. Kei smiled at him and replied "Yeah, thanks for being here tetsu" kei hugged tetsurou "no problem babe" tetsurou said as he kissed the top of kei's head.

After a few minutes Tetsurou saw people glancing at kei and ogling his boyfriend's chest. Tetsurou wanted to deck everyone who's looking at his boyfriend but he can't so instead he took his Hawaiian shirt from their bag and gave it to kei

"Tetsurou, it's too hot" Kei argued but he used his puppy dog eyes so kei just sighed and wore the Hawaiian shirt.

"Thanks firefly!"

  
\----------  
After settling, the group decided to play a 4 on 4 volleyball. The first team were: Tetsurou, Kei, Lev, and Kenma. The second team were: Bokuto, Keiji, Yaku, and Taketora.

The game was close 16-14 in favor of Bokuto's team. Akaashi gave the ball towards Taketora but he spiked it too far.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized 

"I'll get it" Kei volunteered, tetsurou disagreed but kei insisted "you should start cooking our food while I find the ball" everyone agreed and kei ran towards the direction the ball went. 

\----------  
"hey is this yours?" kei saw a green haired man asked holding their volleyball  
"yes, thank you" kei went to retrieve the ball but the man spoke "you're tetsu's boyfriend right?" kei frowned in confusion 

"I'm Daishou, one of Tetsu's......friend" kei felt a shiver ran down his spine as the guy flash a shit-eating grin "what are you doing roaming around?"

"Please, give back the ball" kei said in his monotonous voice. Daishou laughed and stares at him "kitty has claws" he said and tossed the ball towards kei. 

"You don't belong here" kei's eyes widened at the words. He felt his heart racing and he felt clammy "I mean, let's face facts, you don't belong in our social circle" kei couldn't respond and his eyes felt warm. "You don't fit here" Tears were about to spill but Tetsurou appeared at his side

"fuck off, Daishou" Tetsurou said in a low voice. Daishou laughed and turned around "hahahaha see ya later kei-chan"

Kei felt Tetsurou's warm hug "what he said wasn't true." he felt tetsurou's lips on his forehead "You belong here, with me, with everyone. Daishou is just an asshole. Don't mind him, okay? " Kei hugged tetsurou tightly and nodded.

"I love you,tetsu" he whispered "I love you too moonshine" kei chuckled and pulled away from the hug "we're so sappy" tetsurou laughed and kissed his cheeks

  


"We're also very inlove" both of them laughed and went back to their cottage

\----------  
On the other hand, Daishou remembered the look on Kei's face and the sadness in his eyes. 

"what the fuck" he thought "Why am I feeling like this"

He felt guilt creeping in is stomach, as if he's done something so evil to someone so innocent 

"fuck this shit!" he blurted out and walked 

\----------  
Everyone was enjoying there meal and laughing happily, then suddenly they went silent as they so Daishou approaching.

Tetsurou was on guard and so was the others

"I didn't come here to fight" Daishou said with irritation on his voice "I want to talk to Kei" 

"You can't, asshole" Tetsurou said subtlety hiding kei behind 

Daishou frowned and turned around "tch. Whatever" before he started walking he glanced back at kei "If it means anything, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you " he spoke shyly

Everyone's jaw dropped and slowly processed Daishou's words. Kei went to him and said "It's fine, but please don't come near us again" daishou frowned and faced him "yeah okay okay, so I'm forgiven?" kei smiled and nodded "tch. Good" before completely walking away Daishou hugged Kei. 

"oi! What the hell!!" tetsurou shouted as he pulled Kei into his arms "go, you fucking snake!" 

Everyone was still shocked because Daishou apologized and kei stood there looking confused

"what's wrong" he asked

"Daishou...Apologized"Lev whispered 

"Is the world ending?" Taketora asked quietly 

Tetsurou just frowned and snuggled kei closer "Yeah, whatever. Move on" he still can't believe that he let that snake hug his firefly. "Tetsu, stop hugging me and continue eating" tetsu didn't let go, so kei released a sigh.

\----------  
Night time rolled around, tetsurou and kei decided to do stargazing while the others went to their respective suites.

The couple was sitting on a blanket watching the stars twinkle. 

"Kei, I have something for you" Tetsurou took the necklace he was keeping in his pocket and gave it to kei "tada!"

It was a simple platinum necklace with a pendant of a cat sitting on a crescent moon. 

"Tetsu, this looks too expensive" keep said as he examined the necklace "I can't take this" tetsurou's smile dropped as kei returned the necklace to him, he was about to insist but kei spoke

"you're always gifting me amazing things and taking me to wonderful places" kei said starting at the ocean. "you're always spending time and money for me and... And....i can't give anything back" 

Tetsurou's heart clenched as kei looked at him with tear flowing from his eyes "Tetsu, I-If I could, i'd give you anything you want, and take you to places that would make you happy" tetsurou felt his eyes burn and his tear flowed when kei said "I'm sorry if I'm being a burden to you....to all of you."

Tetsurou touched kei's cheeks and wiped his tears. Tetsurou stared at those honey hold eyes as he spoke "You're more that enough, firefly" he gently place the necklace around kei's neck " I don't care if you don't give me gifts or take me to expensive places, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy" tetsurou stared as kei's eyes was filled with more tears.

He took him in his arms, burying his head in his neck, and whispered "I love you, kei. You're not a burden,baby. Don't ever say that again" tetsurou kissed his forehead 

"....love you too Tetsu" kei said

They pulled away from each other, both of them smiling. They laid down on the blanket and continued watching the stars

"Tetsu"

"hmm?"

"On our next date, l'll cook mackerel for you" Tetsu felt his heart race and his face turned 3 shades darker. He turned away from kei covering his mouth to stop the squeal he's containing

"Oi, Tetsu. What happened?" kei was shocked when tetsurou suddenly hugged him

"I love you so much, kei" 

"I love you too, you dork"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyyy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (๑¯ω¯๑)


End file.
